


Safeword: Potato

by MistahRoi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, DOM!Prompto, Dom!Gladiolus, Lemon, Light Bondage, M/M, Man on Man, One Shot, Oral, PWP, Safeword: Potato, Safewords, Smut, Sub!Noctis, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistahRoi/pseuds/MistahRoi
Summary: Noct and Prompto sneak off for a private moment when Gladio catches them in the act and makes demands of his own.





	Safeword: Potato

**Author's Note:**

> Much love to the great MrBenzedrine89 for betaing my work!

A cool breeze blew through the prince’s onyx tresses as the lake sparkled like thousands of citrine gemstones from the orange and red light of the setting sun. The bobber at the end of the fishing line weaved idly with the gentle waves of the lake, the fish scarcely biting anymore. Noctis heaved a sigh, his head drooping in disappointment at the lack of his haul. 

 

_ “We need a down day, Noct. We’ll run ourselves ragged otherwise,” _ Ignis told him earlier that day. Noctis protested; he wanted to fight the empire, make them pay for what they did to his city - to his father. However, as his spectacled friend pointed out, if they didn’t take the time to rest, they would never achieve their goals. The hunt today drained a lot out of them - taking on a behemoth was no easy feat after all. 

 

_ Infiltrating the beast’s lair was the easy part, sneaking in right under its nose and tailing it in the dense fog. Now all they needed to do was take it out somehow. _

 

_ “We have to come up with a plan, or we’ll all be killed,” Ignis informed Noctis, pulling him aside before he charged headlong into his demise. “Aim for the barrels; blowing them up when it's near them will do severe damage.” The prince nodded in silent understanding. _

 

Noctis secured his hook on his fishing pole, and it disappeared in a flash of blue. There was no point continuing to fish with nothing biting. He sighed and plopped back on the dock, folding his arms behind his head in a makeshift pillow as he stared up at the rapidly darkening sky. 

 

“Noct!” a familiar voice called out from behind him.

 

“I’m over here, Prompto.”

 

“How goes the fishing? Catch anything good?” Prompto’s smile stretched from one ear to the other as he approached the prince.

 

“Just some small fry. Ignis won’t be able to do much with ‘em though.”

 

The blond leaned over him, camera to his eye as he snapped a picture. “Ah, Prince Noctis taking a lakeside nap,” he teased as he snapped another. 

 

“Who could take a nap with you taking their picture every ten seconds?” The prince glanced up at him with a teasing smile. 

 

Prompto lowered himself onto the wooden slats, dangling his feet over the edge. He aimed the camera toward the lake and took another photo. “Thanks for saving my hide back there; I was almost a goner.”

 

“It’s not a problem.” Noctis pushed himself up and nudged his friend’s shoulder. “Someone’s gotta have your back.” The corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. “Beside, I’m not about to let anything happen to you.” The Prince let an air of seriousness take over for a moment, appreciating the small blush that spread across Prompto’s cheeks at his words.

 

“You’re always looking out for my ass, aren’t ya Noct?” The blond smiled sheepishly, trying to play off the small hint of joy he derived from the words. 

 

“Someone’s gotta do it.” A cheesy grin spread across the prince’s lips as he snaked his arm around Prompto’s waist, pulling him closer. “It is a very nice ass.”

 

Prompto’s blush deepened and spread down his neck. “Careful there, buddy, ya never know who might walk by.” He tried to put some space between himself and the prince, but Noct was having none of it, holding onto him tightly. 

 

Noctis leaned into Prompto’s neck, trailing the tip of his tongue along the side of it. “Are you afraid of being caught?” His words were like a whisper in Prompto’s ear as Noct nipped at his earlobe. 

 

A soft whimper escaped the blond and he chewed his bottom lip. “Aren’t you?” His fingers wrapped around the edge of the wooden planks he rested on.

 

“Nah,” was the prince’s simple response before he turned Prompto’s face toward his and pressed their mouths together. He licked along the soft, supple skin of Prompto’s lips until they parted, slipping his tongue in when they did. 

 

As Noctis’ tongue explored Prompto’s mouth, his hand caressed up his friend’s thigh, rubbing gentle circles until he reached his goal. His fingers found the outline of Prompto’s cock pressed against the denim of his trousers.

 

Prompto stopped Noct’s hand from from delving further into its task and pulled away from their kiss. “Noct, I saw an abandoned shed over there. What’dya say we make use of it?” His eyes hooded with lust.

 

Noct got to his feet and offered Prompto help up, holding onto his hand once they were both on their feet. They sauntered over to the shed, and Noct pushed open the decrepit wooden door. It didn’t offer much in the way of shelter, but it would keep them from prying eyes if someone chanced by.

 

Noctis yanked Prompto into the shed and shut the door behind them. He grabbed the camera strap around the blond’s neck and pulled Prompto’s slender body against his own, latching onto his hips. 

 

“It’s been too long.” Noct’s lips barely touched Prompto’s. “I want to feel every inch of you.” He tugged at his friend’s clothes, shoving the vest down his shoulders and arms. 

 

Prompto let the vest fall and pulled his shirt over his head, dropping the camera gently on top of the clothes so it wouldn’t be damaged. He grabbed the hem of Noct’s shirts and drew it over his perfectly styled onyx hair, the tresses falling back in place. 

 

“You should be a little more careful with that thing, don’t you think?”

 

Noct wasted no time in admiring Prompto’s perfectly sculpted chest and abs, hands groping at the firm muscle. His tongue trailed down one pectoral, stopping at the nipple to give it a gentle kiss while his fingers gently squeezed the other. His fingertips traced the taut skin to Prompto’s belt buckle, quickly unfastening it and the buttons on his pants.

 

With Prompto’s pants loosened, Noct slipped his hand under the waistband, gripping his chocobo-loving friend’s thick, hard cock. “Mmm. Looks like you’re quite eager yourself.” The prince gave a firm stroke that elicited a moan from Prompto. 

 

“Of course I am. All I’ve had to keep me company are the pictures I took of you.”

 

“Just what are you using my pictures for?” Noct arched a brow at him playfully, giving Prompto a squeeze.

 

“Noct… You know what…”

 

The prince leaned into his friend, fingering tangling in the blond tresses as Noctis tugged his head back slightly and whispered in his ear, “I wanna hear you say it, Prompto.” His voice was gravelly and thick with desire.

 

“Nn.. I use your pictures to j-jack off... to,” Prompto knew what Noctis wanted to hear instinctively, this wasn’t their first Choco-rodeo. 

 

“Atta boy.” Noctis rewarded Prompto with two pumps, his fingers wiggling behind the sack on the second, rubbing the sensitive strip of his taint.

 

Prompto tilted his head back as a soft cry left him, his hands clamping onto Noctis’ biceps for balance.

 

“Oh-ho, what’s _ this _ now?” A deep, familiar voice ripped them both from their utopian bliss. Fear jolted up Noctis’ spine as his eyes darted around the cramped space, dreading what he was to find - Gladiolus leaned against the open window frame, watching with an amused look.

 

“I-It’s not what it looks like,” flew out of Noct’s mouth before he had a mind to stop it.

 

“Oh no? Because it  _ looks like _ you have your hand down Prompto’s pants. How  _ scandalous _ of you, Prince Noctis.” The way he said his name made Noctis’ stomach drop. They had been caught, and the prince was at a loss for words - he couldn’t think of any plausible excuse for what Gladio witnessed. Noctis’ cheeks flushed, and he eased his hand from Prompto’s pants, careful with his friend’s manhood.

 

“Gladio, you can’t tell anyone, please.” The dominant presence vanished in the blink of an eye from Noctis as he stared pleadingly at the burly man in the window. 

 

Gladiolus arched a brow before a wicked smile crossed his face. “I’ll keep my mouth shut in exchange for something else.”

 

A knot formed in the prince’s stomach as he pondered what it was that Gladio could possibly want from him. The words caught in his throat and he found himself unable to speak them, either from fear or pride.

 

“In exchange for what?” Prompto asked the question Noctis couldn’t.

 

“I get to have a little bit of fun with our sweet, little prince.”

 

“Hey, I’m not small,” Noctis objected to the words Gladio used. “What kind of fun?” His voice shook as images of Gladio passed through his mind’s eye; the thought of his size terrified yet excited the prince. Physically, the man was huge, a head taller than Noctis and broader too. If Gladiolus was proportionate, then the size of his cock… The prince swallowed hard.

 

Gladiolus hopped through the dilapidated frame and near pranced toward the two he caught red-handed. He circled Noctis, trailing a fingertip along the waistband of his pants before he stopped in front of him. “Exactly the kind you’re thinking of.” Gladio’s hand tilted the prince’s chin up, careening his head back. “Prompto, give me the rope in the corner over there,” he barked.

 

Prompto scurried across the dirt laden concrete and scooped the rope up in both hands. “What are you gonna do with it?” the blond asked before handing it over.

 

Without missing a beat, “I’m gonna tie Noct up so he doesn’t squirm away.” Gladio took the rope and worked the end into a knotted loop. He pushed the rope around Noct’s wrists and tossed it over a rafter in the ceiling, pulling down the excess, forcing the prince’s hands and arms over his head.

 

“Gladio, I…” Noctis muttered as his muscles rippled from the tension when Gladio pulled his hands higher.

 

The larger man leaned over and whispered in the prince’s ear, “If at anytime you want me to stop, the safe word is potato, got it?” His warm breath sent a shiver down Noct’s spine, but Gladio made no move until he nodded in understanding.

 

Prompto tilted his head as he watched Gladio. “Why potato?”

 

“Ain’t it obvious? Who the Hell is gonna yell out the word potato during…” Gladio trailed off.

 

“During?” A blonde eyebrow arched up to prompt Gladio’s response 

 

Noctis  _ tsked _ at his friend. “Seriously, Prompto?”   
  
Prompto gave an impish grin. “What?...I wanted to hear him say it.”

 

Gladio’s thick fingers wrestled with Noctis’ pants button and guided the zipper down slowly, pressing his firm body into the prince’s back. “Wouldn’t our prince like to know?”

 

Noctis’ own cock pressed firmly against the soft, cotton boxers he wore under his pants, begging to be released. Gladio’s hips grinded against his ass, and Noct found himself enjoying the sensation. With Prompto, he was always the dominate one, never giving any thought to allowing his blond friend to have control. However, something inside him wanted to submit completely to the older man.

 

Gladiolus slid his hands down the prince’s sides, removing the rest of his clothing. “I’m gonna have to loosen you up a little first.” Gladio fished out an ether bottle from his pocket and removed the lid. He poured some of the greasy liquid over his fingers and whispered in Noct’s ear, “Relax, or this will hurt.”

 

Pressure against Noctis’ asshole immediately caused his entire body to tense up to the unfamiliar sensation.  _ Is this what Prompto feels like when I do it? _ He never let Prompto go near his ass. His jaw slacked as he gasped when Gladio’s fingertip eased inside of him. Even with his muscles tightened, the finger invaded his body. 

 

Noctis stifled a moan in his throat as Gladiolus’ knuckles hit his ass cheeks. His face flushed with heat as his dick grew harder from the sensation when his beefy friend stroked his prostate. Noctis’ eyes found Prompto, who crouched in front of them, chewing his lip as he watched the two. 

 

Gladio dripped more of the ether down the prince’s ass cheeks before he slipped another finger in him, stretching his hole as his fingers moved skillfully. “Mmm, you’re so tight Noct, I might not last long with you.” He nibbled at the edge of Noctis’ ear. 

 

Noct groaned deep in his throat as Gladio finger fucked his ass. He wanted to move his hips with his friend’s motion, but the rope had him on his toes while Gladiolus’ free hand held him still. 

 

Prompto, unable to sit back and watch anymore, knelt in front of the prince and trailed the tip of his finger along the underside of Noct’s dick. “Does being helpless for Gladio turn you on so much?” The blond stroked the length of his cock as he spoke.

 

“Maybe you should help him out there, Prompto,” Gladiolus goaded the man on his knees. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you Noct?” He shoved his fingers deep in Noctis, and the prince let out a muffled cry. “What was that? It didn’t sound like an answer to me.”

 

The prince panted heavily, eyelids drooping low as he stared down at Prompto. “...Yes.” The word was barely audible through his breathy voice.

 

“Yes  _ what _ ? I wanna hear you say what you want.” Prompto flashed a sly smirk up at Noctis, mimicking his words from before Gladio had showed up.

 

A light blush spread across Noct’s cheeks as Prompto held him firmly in his hand. His pride demanded he stay silent and not give Prompto the satisfaction. A firm hand yanked the prince’s head back by his onyx locks. “I think you should beg for it.” Gladio’s statement sounded more like a order than anything else.

 

“Let’s hear it, Noct,” Prompto said in approval of the Shield’s demand.

 

Despite Noctis’ attempt at keeping his mouth shut, Gladiolus’ deftly moving fingers elicited a throaty moan from the prince. He wanted to reach down, grab a handful of soft blond hair, and force Prompto to swallow him. But he was helpless and at Gladio and Prompto’s mercy, and there was only one way to get what he wanted. He choked back his kingly pride and said, “Please Prompto, I want you to… suck me off.” Crimson colored his face as he spoke.

 

Noctis let out a satisfied gasp as the blond’s warm, wet mouth encompassed the head of his swollen cock, his tongue swirling around it. The prince’s fingers wrapped around the rope as a wave of euphoria washed over his body. 

 

Content with his work loosening Noctis up, Gladiolus slid his fingers from him and released his rigid dick from his jeans. He rubbed his head up then back down the well lubricated ass crack before finding the stretched hole.

 

Noct’s breath hitched in his throat as the tip of Gladio’s cock pressed into him; his muscles automatically tensed, and the burly man behind him gave a hiss. 

 

“You have to relax, Noct, or it’ll hurt.” The lust was thick in his Shield’s voice.

 

Noctis inhaled deeply, willing his muscles to relax. As he exhaled, Gladiolus’ thick manhood pushed inside him ever so slowly. Noct’s jaw clenched, and he squeezed his eyes shut.  _ He’s bigger than I imagined. It hurts.  _ His asshole burned as it stretched open for the large man - it burned, but it felt  _ good _ . 

 

The prince’s attention was drawn to Prompto again as he swallowed Noct’s dick, taking him in his throat. The blond constricted around Noct as his head bobbed in a steady rhythm, causing Noctis’ head to fall back into Gladio’s shoulder. 

 

“ _ Fuck… _ Noct…” Gladiolus gripped Noctis’ hips as he sank deeper into him, Prompto’s movements pushing the prince back into him and creating even more friction.

 

Shudders ran through Noct’s body as tension built up in his groin. Gladio’s fingers dug into his flesh as he pumped his hips into Noctis’, the head of his cock stroking Noct’s prostate with every thrust.

 

Prompto’s hands pulled on the prince’s thighs as his entire body moved with the motions of his head. Every time the blond took Noct into his throat, his tongue lapped at his sack. Noctis let out a small cry of elation as tension increased in his groin from both sensations at once.

 

Noctis’ knees grew weak, and he wanted to slump over, but the rope held him firmly on his toes.  _ It’s too much, I’m going to cum fast at this rate.  _ A guttural moan slipped by his lips, giving up the attempts at fighting the noises his body was determined to make.

 

“Careful, Noct.” Another thrust jabbed into the bundle of nerves inside his ass. “You don’t want Ignis to hear you.” Gladio’s breath ghosted the prince’s ear, husky groans reverberating in his throat.

 

Prompto began humming tunelessly every time Noctis was in his throat, the vibration of his vocal cords nearly enough to send him over the edge. Noct fought against his body’s natural reactions, attempting to stifle his noises, but failed. 

 

“I can’t take this much longer,” he grunted as Gladio thrust into him again and again, his pace quickening rapidly. “Nng… G-Gladio…!” he sputtered, cheeks flourished with red. Noctis reeled forward, but Gladiolus grabbed a handful of onyx spikes and held him in place as he worked the prince’s ass over.

 

“Almost there…” he growled as he slammed into Noctis. Nailed scraped at the pale flesh around Noct’s hip bones when Gladio’s cock expanded in his hole, a load of cum shooting in his ass as the buff man bit down on the nape of his prince’s neck. 

 

With Gladio’s last few pumps and Prompto’s mouthwork, Noctis couldn’t hold it back any longer. Prompto leaned back in time for strings of hot, white liquid squirted into his eagerly awaiting mouth. As Noct slid out of Prompto’s mouth, the blond licked the slit at the top of Noctis’ dick, laying claim to any cum left.

 

“Delicious as always.” There was a boldness about Prompto in the moment that Noctis never expected. Noct always thought of him as submissive, never giving any thought to actually letting him seize control of their little timeouts.

 

Gladiolus slipped out of Noctis and wobbled to a wall, sliding down to the floor to catch his breath after his vigorous activity. “You make for a good lay, Noct,” the older man teased with a sated smile.

 

Noctis was too exhausted to make a witty comeback, his knees wanting nothing more than to buckle out from under him as he hung from the rafter by just his wrists. “You can untie me now,” he panted wearily, eyes fluttering shut.

 

“Oh no, not yet.” Prompto pushed himself up from the floor. “I haven’t had my turn.” A devious smile played on his lips. He yanked the rope free of the board and let Noct slump to his knees.

 

“Prompto?” The prince stared up at his friend with icy, blue eyes, bound hands resting in his lap, as a knot twisted his insides while he imagined what Prompto intended to do.

 

The blond strolled around Noctis, tracing his fingertip along his strong jawline and back towards his ear. Fingers ran through the soft, sweaty locks, and Noct almost melted at the gentle touch. The caress was short lived when Prompto tangled his hand in Noctis’ hair and shoved him face down in the dirt. A startled yelp was the only thing Noct could muster at the manhandling he suffered from his lover.

 

Prompto kept Noctis’ hips up so that his ass was in the air and open to him, but kept his hand in the prince’s hair to hold him down. “I kinda like this view of you, Noct,” Prompto purred as the fingertips of his free hand grazed up Noct’s thigh and groped his ass cheek before giving it a firm swat.

 

Noct whimpered as the sting spread across his cheek before dissipating altogether. Even though he was spent, he couldn’t help but find this side of Prompto enticing and sexy. Originally, they snuck off so Noctis could fuck  _ him _ , and now it was turned around thanks to Gladio’s appearence. 

 

Prompto slightly jerked down his pants so that his fully erect cock could be free. He lined himself up and shoved into Noct’s already loosened asshole with a euphoric sigh. The prince’s ragged breath stirred up the dirt and leafing lying under his face.

 

“Oh gods… Noct.” He slowly started pumped his hips, rotating, testing what sensations felt best. He leaned over Noctis, hand still tangled in the mess of spiked at the back of the prince’s scalp. “Your ass feels  _ amazing _ .” The blond’s head tilted back as a wild moan left him while his speed increased. 

 

Noct groaned against the dirt pushing back to meet Prompto’s thrusts. The blond wasn’t near as thick as Gladiolus, but his length was almost the same. The already extra sensitive nerves were struck repeatedly, causing Noctis to whine as Prompto had his way with him. 

 

Fingers tightened in Noctis’ hair as Prompto’s dick grew engorged and ready to explode, prompting the man to move quicker. His manhood swelled as he came into Noct’s ass, and he leaned into the prince while his body trembled from the aftershocks of his orgasm.

 

Prompto released Noctis’ hair and pulled out of him, adjusting himself back into his pants before buckled them once again. He reached down and untied Noct’s hands, tossing the rope to the side. 

 

Noctis pushed himself off the ground, mud smeared on his cheek with a mix of sweat.

 

“You, uh, got a little something on your face there, buddy.” Prompto stroked his own cheek to signal which side he meant.

 

“Oh? Here?” Noct pointed to the side of his face with raised eyebrows.

 

“Yeah.”

 

The prince tottered toward the blond and leaned into his chest, wiping the grime onto Prompto’s shirt. Prompto grimaced at the gunk now tarnishing his once clean clothes. Noctis rested his head against Prompto’s chest and breathed in his musky scent.

 

“Get a room.” Noct almost forgot about Gladio until he opened his mouth.

 

“You’ll keep your mouth shut, right?” He shot a look at the man slouched next to the wall.

 

“We’ll see. I may just want more from you.” Gladiolus smirked at the prince. Noctis’ insides twisted in knots.  _ Is he really going to demand more? _ Only time would tell.

 


End file.
